Untitled
by Toby7
Summary: SLASH, XOVER...The Gem of Amara is split into two rings and given to Angel and Spike. Xander senses something wrong with the rings but before he can warn the Vamps not to put the rings on, the three of them get transported to Middle Earth. SpikeLegolas,


Untitled

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Lord of the Rings. I do own the story, the plot, and any OCs.

Warnings: SLASH, AU, OOC, Language, Violence, Bloodplay, Romance, Crossover, and anything else will be at the top of future chapters.

Pairings: Spike/Legolas, Angel/Aragorn, Xander/?

**AN: This is all based on the movie. I haven't finished the book. **

Chapter One

Spike POV

They have been at it for at least two hours now. Willow and Giles, I mean. They are trying to split the Gem of Amara in two so Angel and I can each have one. It's so we can 'help the hopeless during the daytime'. Or so Cordy says.

Angel and I are standing side by side over against the wall, shoulders touching. We're not so certain that this will work, but Giles and Willow are steadfast in their belief that it will. I guess we'll see huh?

&&&&

Angel POV

I look over at my childe for what feels like the millionth time when I hear him sigh. Again. I roll my eyes. I know how he feels but I haven't reached the point where I have the need to let everyone know how bored I am. Yet. I'm almost there though. It's been four hours since this whole thing started. I really don't think that this is going to work, but I guess you never know.

I once again glance over the rest of the crowd that's here and I grin. It looks like Will and I are not the only one's who are bored. Xander is breathing on the window and then drawing shapes on the glass when it gets fogged up. Anya is dancing over in the corner with Andrew and some of the surviving potentials. Cordy, Wes, and Gunn are just sitting in their chairs with a glazed expression in their eyes. I look back at Spike when he rests his head against the back of the wall with a thud. I've got an idea to pass the time.

&&&&

Third Person POV

"Will." Angel whispers in Spikes ear.

Spike opens his eyes and stares at his Sire with a quirked brow. "What, Peaches?"

Angel rolls his eyes at the name; he gave up a long time ago on correcting Spike. Although, he would never admit it to Spike, but he liked it when he called him nicknames.

"I have an idea to pass the time." Angel grinned wickedly when he saw that Spike was definitely interested.

"And what's that, then?"

"We could go to my room and play one of our games. What do you say?" Angel brushed his left hand down Spikes right cheek.

He leaned into the touch and sighed. "Sounds like a plan to me." Spike stepped away from the wall and grabbed Angel's hand. "Well, what are we waiting for then?" He grinned darkly, "Let's go have some fun." Spike's cock already started to stiffen just from the thought of their old games. Angel returned the grin and allowed Spike to pull him to the elevators.

Over on the other side of the room, Xander's body tensed at the smell of arousal. He could feel his body heat up and he let his forehead drop against the glass. The coolness of it sending a slight chill though his body.

Angel and Spike stopped before they could reach the elevators and looked over at Xander.

Angel raised his eyebrow at Spike, silently asking him to explain the sudden arousal they could smell from Xander.

Spike grinned. "Mating season." He stated simply. "His senses are already heightened because of the hyena, but they're even more so now because his body is telling him to look for his mate."

Spike looked over at Xander again and smirked, "Pet." He said softly; he knew the boy could hear him from the way he turned his head slightly to the left. "Come and join us."

Xander took a deep breath and pushed himself away from the glass. He walked over to the two vampires standing near the elevators and stopped in front of them.

Spike and Angel each took one of his hands, but before they could go anywhere, Giles spoke up, "Finished."

Spike and Xander groaned in frustration, while Angel merely gave a sigh.

[So much for that.] Angel thought.

All three walked over to stand in front of Giles and Willow. They each held a ring. The Gem of Amara.

[I can't believe they actually split the ring in two.] Spike thought.

Giles put the ring he had into Angel's hand and Willow did the same to Spike.

"Ok, put them on and we can go try them out." Giles stated with a tired sigh.

"Together?" Angel asked. Spike nodded.

As they went to put the rings on their fingers, Xander's body tensed. Something was wrong with the rings, he could sense it. He put a hand on each of their shoulders and shouted 'wait', but he was too late. The rings were already on their fingers. A bright flash surrounded the three of them and then they disappeared.

END CHAPTER ONE

Ok, that's not really where I wanted to end this chapter but I don't know where to take it. So, here's where you guys come in…the first thing I need to know is where in the story should Angel, Spike, and Xander come in. Second, who should Xander be with: Haldir or Faramir, or some other male character. Third is the title. I think I've run out of those. : (

Well, review and let me know what you guys think of this new story!

Thanks for looking this over for me Angel! Kisses!


End file.
